


The Box

by queenofcandynsoda



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcandynsoda/pseuds/queenofcandynsoda
Summary: This is my first work and it's based of Pandora's Box. So enjoy!





	The Box

The Box.

The Box that cannot be open.

You know the only rule that the Gods gave you.

They never tell you why.

They never say what’s inside.

They just tell you to never open it.

Under any circumstances, don't open the box.

But why?

You don't know what's inside, yet you're the one who's guarding it.

It's foolish to guard something yet you don't know why.

You were a guardian who was created by the gods to guard this box yet never know.

Everyone told you not to open it but you don’t think they even know.

You felt that the Box is calling for you.

You tried to ignore it, but it’s calling for you.

It wants you to open it.

You’re thinking to yourself that you can take a peep.

Just a little peep.

You’re just creaking it open a tiny bit.

Just for a moment.

Just a little creak.

Just one little look. BOOM!!!

You immediately regret it.

As soon you make one little creak, Everything comes out.

You can't control it.

Even as you kneel on the lid, it won't stop.

You sees monsters coming out of the box, letting lose to the world for them to corrupt.

To spread their destructive influence to humanity.

You are terrified for what you did.

You let your confusion get the best of you.

You felt guilt at your actions.

You start to cry in despair.

However, you see a flick of light.

A light flew out.

You look at it in surprise and astonishment.

There's only one word to describe it.

Hope.

Hope has flew from its prison.

It's going out to the world.

Spreading its influence to save people from their despair.

To give them some happiness.

To have hope that they'll be saved.

To have hope for a better tomorrow.

You look out to the sky as Hope flew away.

Despite having feared your mistake, there is at least some hope for the world.

Knowing that even the smallest flicker of hope can eradicate despair.

The End


End file.
